New Year's Gift
by animewiccan725
Summary: This is the counterpart to "I Don't Want To Miss A, Hey Wait A Minute!" This is what occurs between Naruto and Sasuke that enjoyable New Year's Eve. Rated M for explicit sexual content.


**Dear Readers, I am glad to say that I am alive and still writing. This is the long awaited (not really) counterpart to "I Don't Want To Miss A, Hey Wait a Minute!" which many of you seemed to enjoy (or at least you've given me no reason not to believe so.) So read, review and enjoy! See you soon! ^^**

**Disclaimer: This story is a yaoi and contains lemon meaning that it contains hot guy on guy sex action! For those who are offended by this then please DON'T READ! Otherwise enjoy. Oh and I don't own Naruto or otherwise this is how the show would of been.**

**P.P.S. Hopefully I didn't mess anything up grammatically in here but if I did just tell me.**

It was New Year's Eve and the snow was falling. It was really falling.

The only thing that made Sasuke happy about today was that his adorable uke Naruto was coming over to celebrate the New Year.

This for Sasuke meant sex.

Which mostly did not bode well for Naruto's back.

A knock on the door pulled Sasuke from his thoughts of pleasure and pleasurable torture.

He ran over to the door and opened it revealing a pair of very annoying girls dressed in heavy winter coats, covered with snow bearing gifts.

"What do you two want?" he said glaring at them.

"Well Sasuke we just wanted to give you these." Ino told him brightly.

She and Sakura held their gifts out.

He took each and unceremoniously dumped them on his table. Both girls seemed to be happy that he at least took them.

"Thanks." he said. What he didn't say was 'for ruining my fantasy…' "Bye."

Slamming the door he went back to the couch to resume said fantasy.

Ten minutes later another knock brought Sasuke back from his reverie and if it wasn't his blond then someone was dead.

Luckily it WAS Naruto.

Sasuke pulled him into the house shutting the cold air outside. Naruto was pulled into a quick embrace and his lips were subsequently smothered by Sasuke's.

"I thought you'd never get here." Sasuke told him. "I received a very unpleasant visit from Ino and Sakura." he told Naruto after noticing his glance at the presents dumped on the floor.

"I can imagine. Were they fawning all over you like normal?" he asked holding Sasuke close. Somehow the raven had managed to remove his coat without him noticing.

"Surprisingly no. They just looked like lost puppy dogs. Apparently they don't realize that you're the only one I want."

Sasuke had meant it to sound sweet, but it just came out sounding horny. This wasn't very far from the truth.

Naruto apparently caught his feelings and glanced at him.

Sasuke smiled and Naruto leaned closer. Lips met and soft moans were given as a battle was waged between tongues for power. Sasuke gave in first allowing for Naruto's tongue to fill his mouth. It was his New Year's gift to Naruto.

Skin was massaged, licked and sucked, and that was just their mouths.

The two made their way to the bedroom removing sweaters and pants as they went.

Unfortunately for Naruto, Sasuke decided the living room would be better and so pushed when they got there shoving Naruto on the couch.

Boxers were pushed aside exposing a hard member which Naruto took lovingly into his mouth.

Sasuke bit his lip as a smooth tongue was run over him. Fingers soon wound their way through blond hair as Naruto licked, sucked, rubbed and massaged Sasuke's cock. When Sasuke can Naruto swallowed greedily, savoring every bit of warmth running down his throat.

Naruto soon had removed his own boxers pulling himself out and stroking, letting every moan make Sasuke harder again.

Soon he was being stretched and almost screamed when Sasuke entered him. They had moved so that Naruto was riding Sasuke, one of their favorite positions, and the blond bounced up and down.

Moans came from both boys and movements were frenzied. Both moved on their own with no rhythm available, making pants, moans and groans all louder.

Naruto came all over Sasuke's coffee table, something that's never happened before but probably would again soon.

Sasuke was far from being done though. With Naruto's help they shifted so that Naruto was bent over and Sasuke was able to ram into him to his heart's content.

A few more thrusts and Naruto was almost ready to come again.

This time a pace was set and Sasuke loved hitting that sweet spot that made Naruto shiver and moan on each thrust.

Their pace quickened and Sasuke came first this time, spilling into Naruto's very center. The warmth spilling into him caused Naruto to come as well, this time all over the couch.

Both boys fell onto the sticky mess and lay there exhausted.

Naruto began to move to clean himself up and Sasuke pulled him back. He shoved the blanket on the couch partly under them and partly covering them.

"I'll clean it up in the morning." Sasuke said tiredly. "Just don't move."

"Okay. We'll just have to remember to tell Kiba and Hinata to be careful where they sit next time we have game night." Naruto replied tiredly.

Sasuke smirked and said, "Yes we will…if I remember to…"

They stayed in each other's arms in silence for a minute and then it was broken when the clock struck twelve.

Naruto turned his head slightly and kissed Sasuke. When they broke he said, "Happy New Year's Sasuke."

Sasuke smiled and replied, "Happy New Year to you too."

They soon fell asleep and held each other all night.

Naruto woke up the next morning to find that not only Sasuke had already gotten up and cleaned as best he could with Naruto there, but his backside was sore as hell. He got dressed and made plans to come back that night.

When Naruto managed to hobble home he went to make a cup of ramen and noticed something odd.

There were still dishes in the sink…


End file.
